


A wild night

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drinking, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Barry and Kara hang out and drink only for them to get into a very wild night.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Kudos: 13





	A wild night

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to try after reading Aragorn II Elessar's crack fics "When couples drink" and "Drunk Paradise" and try some Barry/Kara fic just for fun. For the sake of this story, Barry's and Kara's Earths are merged into one. And this time, nothing against Iris, I swear but I just thought it would be funny.
> 
> Flames or trying to accuse me of being Iris hater or racist etc. are going to be ignored and deleted, since I'm not gonna care.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Barry and Kara were in Al's bar, drinking as they smiled at each other.

"I gotta warn you, Barry, the drinks here aren't usual human drinks." Kara said. "Kryptonians can't be affected by human alcohol but the booze they sell here, wow."

"Oh, I'm sure I can take one or two drinks." Barry said as they sat down, while the bartender brought them their shots.

"What, you scared you get drunk or get a headache, Allen?" Kara challenged.

"Is that a challenge, Danvers?" Barry smirked as they sat down and each of them took a shot and then they started to laugh hysterically and high-fiving.

"Haha… I feel… floaty…" Kara giggled as she was waving her head and then counting on her fingers. "Cho-co-late. Cho… co…"

"Whoa… it's all so shiny and spinning…" Barry said, staring up into the ceiling at the lights as he tried to reach out.

* * *

The next thing Barry and Kara knew, they were in S.T.A.R. Labs on bed, naked, except for a sheet covering them both, with the Flash's and Supergirl's clothes scattered around on the floor, as they both stirred, waking up and smiling at each other, with Kara's head resting on Barry's chest as they kissed before they both heard growling and they both widened their eyes and turned their heads slowly upon seeing a strange animal with scales, orange eyes and sharp teeth and energy pulsing from its head and Barry and Kara yelped and blushed before the animal let out a pulse of energy, knocking them both off the bed. Both Barry and Kara got up on their feet, completely mortified as they got up from the bed and put on their clothes in superspeed.

"Aaah! What… what…" Barry stammered, pointing at the alien animal.

"What is a varren doing here?!" Kara exclaimed as she turned to Barry in shock. "Barry, tell me we didn't—"

"No! No! Please, not that, no." Barry snapped, not wanting to even think about it.

"I meant, did it watch us, when we were making out?" Kara asked.

"How is that better?!" Barry snapped.

Kara then looked at her phone and noticed a message from Alex. " _Kara, some super-strong intruder broke into DEO last night and broke out a wild varren. Please, can you track it down?_ "

Barry and Kara then stared at each other in shock, realizing what had they done.

* * *

They both walked down S.T.A.R. Labs to the Speed Lab, trying to forget what happened and figure out how to deal with the varren and get him back to DEO without arousing any suspicion before they heard screaming and banging.

"Barry! Kara! A little help here!"

They walked into the lab and looked around, confused.

"Who was that?" Kara wondered.

"Hey!"

They turned to see Iris literally trapped in the mirror as they stared in surprise.

"Iris? How did you get there?" Barry asked.

"Someone or something pushed me into the mirror!" Iris said and Barry got a Déjà vu from when Sam Scudder had trapped him in the mirror and then Barry and Kara got a flashback.

* * *

_"What are you going to do with it?" Kara giggled as they snuck around the corridors with the mirror gun from McCulloch Industries they had used to destroy Cicada's dagger._

_"Shh. You'll see." Barry snickered as they snuck up behind Iris, who was looking at the mirror in the lab and as Iris looked down, adjusting her clothes, Barry aimed the beam at the mirror in front of Iris and turned it into the Mirrorverse portal and Kara used her super-breath at Iris, pushing her into the mirror, trapping her inside as Iris looked around and banged desperately on the glass._

_"Hey! What's going on? Barry! Caitlin! Anyone! Hey! I'm trapped in the mirror! Someone help!" Iris screamed and Barry snickered, while Kara giggled quietly, running discreetly away from the scene._

* * *

Kara used her super-breath and froze the mirror, freeing Iris. "You OK?"

"When I find the son of a bitch who trapped me in here, I'm gonna rip them a new one!" Iris swore as she walked down the corridor and met a varren, who growled and Iris tensed, nervous, slowly nearing it and petting it. "Good boy… good—"

Next thing Iris knew, a pulse of energy emitted from the varren, knocking her down on the floor.

"Barry! Kara! Help!" Iris exclaimed and Barry and Kara more than gladly sped in and took the varren.

* * *

Barry and Kara locked the varren in a nearby abandoned building.

"I called Alex, she's going to bring in a team to catch the varren and lock it up." Kara assured.

"Hopefully, we can put this behind us." Barry said and then shivered. "I'm not sure I want to know what else did we do last night, asides from…"

"Well, next time, we should stick to the sex thing and less drinking." Kara giggled, rubbing Barry's nose as they kissed each other before parting ways.

* * *

Kara entered CatCo and widened her eyes to see her boss Andrea Rojas covered in jelly-like substance and feather, walking awkwardly down the hall before glaring at Kara. "Any problem, Kara?"

"None." Kara said, swallowing a laugh.

"Good." Andrea said as she entered her office, glowering, while Kara stifled her giggles and half the employees in the office snickered.

"What happened?" Kara asked Nia.

"Someone broke into Andrea's apartment last night and covered the place with booby traps full of peanut butter and jelly and feather." Nia whispered and Kara frowned, wondering if last night…

Next thing Kara knew, she got a message on her phone and widened her eyes to see "Thank you" from Lena, realizing what had she and Barry done last night.

"And by the way, you and Barry got some sick moves." Nia said.

"What?" Kara asked and Nia turned to her computer and showed her a YouTube video and Kara widened her eyes.

"Dance match with Flash, Supergirl and Ultraviolet!"

* * *

_"You wanna dance, Ultraviolet?" Supergirl quipped as she and the Flash faced off with Ultraviolet in an alley._

_"Let's do this." The Flash said, turning on the stereo system he had brought with him as he and Supergirl started to dance, with the Flash flipping and doing a handstand and Supergirl started to shake her hips and then was upside down, turning around with her arms as a support and legs stretched, doing a helicopter._

_"Show off!" Ultraviolet sneered and said something in Spanish before shaking around with her legs and flipping back and doing light show with her powers._

_The Flash replied by trying to moonwalk in superspeed but crashed against a car as he groaned and Supergirl doubled down in laughter._

_"I'm good!" The Flash assured._

* * *

Barry covered his face in embarrassment as Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Jesse, Ralph and Allegra laughed, watching the video in Cortex.

"Barry, what were you and Kara drinking, I'd like to know." Ralph quipped.

"I… don't." Barry said. "Please, tell me it ends here."

"No." Caitlin smirked and Barry groaned.

* * *

_Supergirl showed Ultraviolet her butt, inches away as Ultraviolet laughed and charged her hands, about to blast Supergirl with her powers, assuming she was too distracted before the Flash sped in, knocking her out._

_The civilians around laughed and clapped their hands. "Encore! More!"_

_Supergirl then reached for the top half of her suit, slowly stripping off. "OK, let's—"_

* * *

Barry turned off the video in superspeed as Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Jesse, Ralph and Allegra smirked at Barry. "You sly dog." Cisco said.

Barry pouted, not wanting to say anything.

* * *

Uncomfortable with how everyone was talking about the video at work, Kara left, blushing in embarrassment.

Even though they were close friends, both Barry and Kara decided never to drink that much again, when hanging out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Varren is an alien omnivorous animal from Mass Effect, and there was one pet varren, who could let out energy pulses, if provoked. And to the guys who actually like Iris and WestAllen, I just couldn't resist Iris being trapped in the mirror as a joke, it was nothing against her this time, I swear and don't bother trying to start an argument with me or accusing me of being an Iris hater or racist or something like that since I will not give a damn.
> 
> And Supergirl's Andrea got exactly what she deserves. Cheap Cat Grant, plus she's got nothing on Smallville's Andrea.
> 
> As for the dance, it was a suggestion from Aragorn II Elessar and it's from a YouTube clip 'Robot Chicken Voltron Gets Served' but it's kind of difficult (at least to me) to describe dance in written form. Hope you guys had a good laugh.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
